The Deca
by Dangerpro
Summary: Join the  soon-to-be timelords Koschei and Theta in life at the Prydonian Academy. Drabbles of Theta and Koschei and their time in the Deca.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Koschei and Theta fanfiction. I promise that my next chapter will be longer.**

**The Deca**

"Group meeting!" A dark haired boy called over heads of students, raising from behind the teacher's desk.

They fell silent, turning their attention to the front of the class.

Luckily, Borusa had left the room and went on his daily routine of hall monitoring. The group of ten children that he taught was dismissed. Except they returned for their social meeting an hour later. The self proclaimed group leader smiled widely at his group members, "I have an announcement." he said proudly, standing tall and looking dashing in his red robes. "We have a new member in the Deca." He stepped aside, revealing a small blond boy behind him. He smiled nervously at the suspicious eyes. The boy had golden curls around his ears, chocolate brown eyes and worn a robe that was slightly too big for him. The class peered at him with faint interest. The blond boy shuffled uncomfortably.

The leader placed a hand on his shoulder for reassurance. "This is Theta. He's part of our group now." His eyes narrowed to the crowd to indicate for them to show a warm welcome. They mumbled a "Hello" to the boy named Theta. The leader flashed an hostile look to a few whispers at the back of the room.

"That is all." The leader smiled, turning away from the class to speak privately to Theta.

"No need to look nervous, Thet," he smiled softly to the boy, Theta looked as if he was close to crying.

"You didn't need to include me in your group, Koschei," he replied, still shaky from his previous encounter with a group of people. Except those people left him presents in a form of bruises and cuts. Koschei chuckled, "It's fine, Theta. I wanted you here. These guys are boring, anyway." Theta's worries evaporated, replaced with a beaming smile, "Really?"

"Yeah, now come on. I want to blow up Ushas's experiment." An mischievous smile grew on Koschei's face, eying a long haired girl working on a potion. Theta grinned back, his expression matching Koschei's.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're going on a field trip!" Koschei announced, dramatically pointing outside the window. He posed heroically before his group.

Theta clapped his hands enthusiastically, "A field trip!"

"A field trip?" Ushas repeated dryly, she was slightly thrilled by the idea but wouldn't give Koschei the satisfaction of seeing it.

"We're not allowed." Magnus frowned, folding his arms, he leaned back, supporting his head against the wall, "And how can ten students sneak out of academy grounds without getting noticed?"

Koschei's grin didn't slip away, "We'll be going in three groups-"

"Where are we going, by the way?" Drax interrupted, Koschei shot an wary look in his direction. Drax smiled feebly. He hadn't been listening for the past ten minutes of Koschei's talk.

"Just in a Tardis. See the controls, perhaps test drive one." Excitement interrupted in the classroom.

"But time lords are not allowed anywhere near one till fifty!" Millennia said frightfully.

"We're not any ordinary time lords, we're the Deca." Koschei smirked, everyone burst out with excitement.

"If we get caught, we're in big trouble." Vansell interrupted, he sat straight in his chair, his grey eyes firm, "And it won't be detention, it will be exclusion. Permanent."

The excitement immediately died. Koschei scowled but listened intently to Vansell.

"If any of you go on this 'trip' I will inform the teachers. And not only about the trip, I will tell them everything. The unauthorised experiments, the building of unstable devices, the stealing of dangerous tonics…" Vansell let his gaze glide around to every pale face in the room and landed on Koschei. Koschei kept his expression clean from any emotion. The students turned to one another in silent horror, they known Vansell WOULD tell the teachers. That mainly due to why Theta called him 'Nosebung' when he spoke about him to Koschei.

Koschei spoke calmly, "That's not wise Vansell, you see there's nine of us who do want to go on this trip." Vansell's smug dropt. Koschei continued, "Sure, you can tell on us, and yes, there is a chance that we'll get into trouble. But, we will certainly drag you down with us." He said lightly, a false sweet tone in his voice. Fear struck from behind Vansell's glasses. There was a few seconds of complete silence. In that silence Vansell calculated the outcome. Finally he opened his mouth to respond, "Fine, I won't tell. But I'm not going, because you will be caught."

"Good." Koschei smiled, giving a pale Theta a wink.

* * *

The group of three students trenched across the red grass. It was night, the young time lords could hardly see what was ahead of them. Koschei, Theta and Ushas walked in line hand in hand. Koschei had counted the number of steps towards the batch of Tardis's during the day. 237 steps to be exact. He told his friends to link hands so not to get lost.

"This is stupid, why did I say agree to this? Can't believe I'm walking around in the middle of the night, outside academy grounds with two idiots." Ushas complained, she had been complaining since they sneaked out of the main doors of the academy. Theta and Koschei worked on a mechanism to keep passing teacher's attention away from them. It laid around their necks like a necklace with a piece of metal at the end. _"As long as we keep to the shadows, we won't get noticed." Theta explained to Ushas before slipping the necklace around her. "It's like we're ghosts." Koschei added, making what he would call 'ghostly sounds' to creep Ushas out._

"Here we are." Koschei said finally, finally seeing the warm light of the tardis peeping through the door. Theta rushed passed him before he could give the all clear. Koschei let out a sigh, and followed after him. Theta's brown eyes darted everywhere, the floor, the monitors, the ceiling, the buttons.

"Thet, we can't stay for long, this Tardis will be checked in another fifteen minutes." Koschei smiled, more interested in Theta's animated expressions than the Tardis itself. Ushas was studying the buttons. Koschei sighed sadly, gliding his fingers across the console, it will be a very long time until they get the chance to drive a Tardis.

He felt the familiar rhythm of drumming at the back of his mind. Slightly louder than usual, urging him to hijack the Tardis and kill the other two students. It would be easy, it would simply take a few minutes. Koschei shook his head, warily forcing the drumming to the back of his mind. He could never kill. And certainly won't kill Theta, he was his best friend. He ignored the horrible thoughts and turned back to reality.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Theta danced around the Tardis, trying to catch every detail, every part of the Tardis as soon as possible. Ushas reached out to turn a dial on the monitor, Koschei stopped her, "No, don't touch anything." he warned, "The teachers inspect everything. If they see a tiny difference, they will inform those of higher ranks. And before we realise it, they will find out it was us."

Ushas pouted. "Tell that to your blond friend." Koschei gave her a questioning look, turning his gaze back to Theta.

Who was gone.

"Oh no." Koschei whispered.

* * *

Theta wandered around the golden narrow corridor. Helplessly opening and closing doors. He remembered the way he came in, except the Tardis removed the door. It was as if the Tardis was playing with him. Every door he opened led to a garden or an library. He sometimes opened the same door the second time to see a completely different room. Many occasions a room was blocked by a brick wall or was completely empty.

He began to feel panic creep up, if he won't get out soon, the time lords would find him. Or remain in a loop forever. The loop was garden, garden, empty, wall, library, kitchen, library, garden, garden, empty, wall, library, kitchen, library. Theta felt like his head was about to explode, he couldn't take it anymore, the constant changing.

"KOSCHEI!" He yelled to the walls. It was useless, no one could possibly hear him. He was locked inside the Tardis. Forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Koschei paced around the Tardis consol, "This is bad…" he muttered, "He could be anywhere. The Tardis might be angry and trapped him inside itself." He dragged his fingers through his black hair, leaving a untidy trail behind.

"Angry? How can a Tardis be angry?" Ushas frowned, Koschei looked up, his black hair messy.

This was the first time Ushas ever seen the Deca leader so stressed. "An Tardis is living thing. If a new time lord come across one, they tend to dislike them." he stopped his pacing and ducked beneath the consol. He rummaged through a few things and finally found a rope.

"I'm going after him." He tied the rope around his waist, "A Tardis is like a maze, hopefully Theta hasn't gone too deep in the maze yet." He held the end of the rope to Ushas, "I want you to keep hold of this end, when I yank the rope it means-"

"Hold on, why save that blond kid? It's his own fault he got himself stuck in there. Lets leave before the teachers come. They'll save him." Ushas pushed the rope away. Koschei sent her a chilling look.

"He's my friend, and I won't leave him when he needs me." He walked past her and tied the rope to a column, it was rather long, hopefully long enough to reach Theta.

"I'm going back, then." She sighed, turning her heal, Koschei nodded in response. Ushas paused half way out the door, "Just… be careful." Koschei grunted, checking the tightness of the rope, before entering the corridor.

"Theta?" Koschei called, he was in a red corridor. He opened the nearest door. Mirrors, millions of mirrors in one room, he closed it and worked on the next one.

* * *

Theta sat in the golden corridor, hugging his knees. He was doomed, forever trapped in a Tardis.

_They left, they gone without you. _A voice hissed in his head, the thought of being abandoned by Koschei stung Theta. He had cousins that teased and beaten him, his family practically hated him. But if Koschei were to abandon him too, Theta would truly have nothing. Koschei was the kind older brother he always wanted, what could Theta do if he left him? He pushed his face into his knees and sobbed.

* * *

Koschei had opened thirty-seven doors with no hope of finding Theta. The faint beat of the drums began to build up again, _onetwothreefour, onetwothreefour, onetwothreefour_. Koschei slumped against the wall, he known that he only had roughly five minutes left before the teachers found out. Five minutes before he get excluded from the academy. He punched the wall angrily, causing more damage to himself. "Argh!" he hissed. He held his throbbing fist as he stared at the vivid red walls and listening to the horrible beat of the drums.

* * *

_Thump._

Theta raised his head, there was a noise. He heard a noise! He jumped to his feet and knocked on the wall.

"Koschei? Is that you? Koschei?"

Koschei heard Theta's knocks loud and clear, the Tardis made them think they were far apart. Except there was only a wall separating them. Koschei closed his eyes, he had been practicing physic links in his spare time, but this was the first time he tried to use it with someone.

_Theta. _Koschei thought, sending out the message. The reply was weak, a faint terrified whisper.

_Koschei! I can't find my way out! _Koschei felt Theta's panic leak into their link, Koschei sent a small wave of reassurance.

_Calm down, follow the knocking, I'll lead it to a door, after I say three, open it. It should break the loop._

_Will it work?_

_I don't know. _

He led the knocking to the nearest door, on the other side Theta followed.

_Okay, 1...2...3_

The two boys opened their doors at once. There was a smashing noise, as Koschei's mirrors shattered, and Theta's garden went up in flames. After that there was just a white room. From opposite sides stood Koshcei and Theta. Staring at each other in disbelieve for a minute. Finally, realisation kicked in, and they ran to embrace one another.

Koschei pushed Theta away, an outraged flare in his blue eyes, "Why in the name of Gallifrey didn't you listen to me? I TOLD you to stay in the console room! Rassilon! I thought I will never see you again! I thought you were trapped here forever! You are stupid, really, really stupid!" Koschei shook Theta by the shoulders. Theta's eyes widened, shocked to see his anger turn to fear. The headstrong leader was crumbling before him, his confident and sometimes arrogant Koschei was a child. A frightened child again.

When Koschei realised, Theta could see it, he let up his barrier again, "I only came because you would tell on me."

"We have to get out of here, Kos." Theta smiled, Koschei snapped back into leader-mode.

"We won't have enough time," he frowned, checking that the rope was still tied around his waist.

"We'll just have to run, then." Theta smirked, Koschei returned the grin.

The two yong time lords ran as fast as they possibly could, tracing back the rope towards the control room. Koschei untied the rope and thrown it back underneath the consol. They were close to leaving the Tardis until footsteps came into earshot, Koschei grabbed Theta by the collar of his robe and dragged him behind the consol. A second later an middle-aged time lord stepped through, gliding his eyes around the control room. Koschei had to cover Theta's mouth so the older time lord couldn't hear his heavy breathing. They sat tightly tucked behind the consol. Koschei prayed that he wouldn't walk round the control room. Except the time lord did exactly that. His footsteps slowly moved around the consol as the two boy's horror slowly grew.


End file.
